


V-Club

by ShinigamiMailJeevas



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Assassination, Blood, Character Death, F/M, M/M, V-Club, Vampires, hunger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiMailJeevas/pseuds/ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their eyes met and for a fraction of a second he could recall the voice that had spoken so harshly to him what seemed like a lifetime ago. "Cut it out with the bullshit and say what you want."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: technically this is not a new story since it's been on my flash drive for a long time…. i'm posting incomplete works now….and hopefully set my muse to finish these beasts hahaha.
> 
> Suggested Listening: The Hunger - Fireflight

Their eyes met and for a fraction of a second he could recall the voice that had spoken so harshly to him what seemed like a lifetime ago. _"Cut it out with the bullshit and say what you want."_ He had been called on the looks, the 'accidental' touches, and the dancing around subjects as they spoke. 

He shifted his gaze and continued walking as though he had never laid eyes on _him_ ; as if he _did not exist_. It was confusing and frustrating and completely unfair to the both of them. It had happened all at the wrong time, and his reply had been full of hatred and lies. 

He smirked hollowly at a stupid joke thrown by a friend, and nodded when appropriate. He was in Hell. The feeling, the _want-need-hunger_...was driving him to insanity. What he wanted was to throw _him_ up against one of the lockers, feel the warm flesh of his stomach against his fingertips, place his mouth against the pulse of his neck and slowly bite down-

"Matt," his friend Marcellus smacked him in the arm with a warning look before glancing to make sure no one noticed, "Whatever you are thinking of get rid of it. Your fangs are showing."

Matt cleared his throat and forced all thoughts of Mello from his mind. The blond was off limits―the reason unknown―and no matter how strongly he was attracted, how much he wanted and longed for the other, or how Mello apparently wanted him, he could do nothing more than walk passed. As if Mello was worth nothing more than the gum on the underside of his shoe. "I'm good now."

"Glad to hear that. I would hate to see you transferred," Marcellus told him and Matt was certain the African native was being truthful despite being his senior of _many_ years. It was rare for someone of Marcellus's stature to _want_ to be in school where―in Matt's opinion―everything was much more complicated. Matt was still new to it all and had no choice where he ended up for the foreseeable future. He had only been a member of the 'club' for sixty-five years; Marcellus was going on eight hundred. He was an elder who lived as a fledgling. It confused quite a few. 

"I will see you later for our meeting." Marcellus nodded and Matt watched the stocky 'teen' quickly head for his class. Matt shook his head. He doubted if given the time he would ever be able to discern the reason the elder had for living in eternal Hell―or High School.

Matt's class was at the other end of the hall, however a stop at his locker had been of need. A quick change of games as well as the needed books for the rest of the day and he was leisurely ambling to History. They would be learning about the Saxons again today. Oh joy. He had already been through that course twice and it never became any more interesting. 

Yeah, he was part of the Vamp club. Members not so exclusive anymore after the Salem 'witch' trials that had actually been more detrimental to the vampire clans that the actual hags. As of now there was not a single vampire in existence that had reached a thousand years old. It was pitiful really. Hunters had gotten rather good at actually _hunting_ them since the old days. Sure there were more people and larger areas to immerse themselves in but if you killed there was no waiting to move―you left and did not stop to gather more than the essentials, if even that. The hunters were ridiculous with finding the smallest clues. 

Matt remembered the night he had been turned. He and this girl from class had been at her place, since her parents were out. She had her pouty lips kissing down his stomach, across his hip―and going for what Matt thought was the kill zone―only for the bitch to sink her fangs into him. At the time Matt had only been able to process 'Ow teeth in my hip' and shoved her away. Or until he had seen the lovely pointed fangs and slowly reddening eyes as she snarled up at him from the floor. So like any normal human being...he had screamed and grabbed the nearest heavy object to bludgeon her to death. Only it had simply pissed her off. A little creative ingenuity―involving tripping over a kitchen chair and then using said chairs broken off leg to repeatedly stab her in the chest―he killed her. 

And then the door had burst open with more teeth and fangs drawn. Matt had been certain he was well and truly fucked. Until the 'are you injured?' was asked and Matt figured it was an OK time to faint. He had woken in an all white room with a young boy staring at him. His name was Near. Apparently the chick he had been hoping to get lucky with was actually a little over seventy years old―ewww?―and did not follow the “Sip not Drain” policy. He would have been her eighth victim. Instead he was a new member of the V-club. 

No, not Virgin club. 

Vampires. 

He had been less than thrilled. In fact he may have ranted and mentioned werewolves in the process. Which were apparently only fictional creatures. It figured. Cue loads of training on how not to loose your afterlife or accidentally turn someone, and he was shipped off to eternal High School Hell. 

In retrospect, Matt supposed he should be happy he was even breathing, if only figuratively. 

He had been content. At least until he had reached vampiric maturity and all the cravings came in. It had been something touched upon when he had been in the white mansion, but hearing about something and experiencing that were two different things. It was more than hearing the pulsing heartbeat and rush of blood in every living organism; it was the lust and high that came with it. Matt knew all too well that it was so easy to loose yourself in the ecstasy and just drain what you were sipping from. Even if it was only a blood pouch. With Mello however, it was more than the urge to stick his teeth in his nice and pulsy flesh. He was attracted to him, sexually and intellectually. It was a horrid combination. 

He sighed and turned his game off. Poor Mario had already died three times in the last minute. Matt closed his eyes behind the goggles he wore and wished, not for the first time, that he had never set eyes on Mello, had never spoken to him, never almost kissed him.

There was no reason given as to why Mello was off limits, as _no one_ was off limits in the human world if you could get them, but Matt would bet all his chips that it had to do with the odd looks the elders had when speaking of him. They called it fledgling lust and nothing more. Told him to look elsewhere, find love, lust, whatever he wanted—just not Mello.

The bell rang and Matt picked up his things. There was a meeting that night. The first one in almost ten years. There were whispers in the community of a council change, an uprising or challenge. They were mixed and conflicting, almost as if purposely misleading to disguise the true agenda. Matt would not be surprised in all honesty. His only concern was how to convince the council of elders not to transfer him elsewhere. 

With an internal groan he took the steps leading down from the school by twos and hiked it to the student parking area where his car was waiting for him. If vampires had super speed, Matt had gotten majorly gypped. Turning the key, he hoped this would not be the last time he parked in that spot. 

He felt the sting of longing as a familiar blond passed alongside the car, heading to his own ride, and did not once look over at him. "Someday, Mello." Matt muttered and slowly rolled out of the lot.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested Listening: Figure 8 - Ellie Goulding

Matt nodded his head to Marcellus who stepped from a classy black sedan, something hardly fitting of one posing as a high school student. Matt supposed the elder simply did not care, had even earned the little slip in cover. The meeting place was a large two story house on the edge of town and would commence just after dusk.

While they were sensitive to sunlight, it was hardly like the legends that depicted them turning to ash the second they stepped into daylight. They used high UV sunscreens and lotions to sooth any discomfort or 'sunburn' they might receive. A steak to the heart, or beheading would however, kill them.

From the outside the house appeared normal enough, if not a little worn with its chipped paint and overgrown bushes out front. Inside however―as Matt found out―was layered in rich gothic styled fabrics and furnishings. Old-style flame lit lighting fixtures were spaced evenly along the main entry hallway that lead down to the basement. That was where the meeting was to be held.

The basement was in stark contrast to the rest of the house's style, probably due to the fact the owner of the house was one Misa Amane. She had grown to love the Gothic tastes and had never allowed anyone to tell her to change the house back to the original "modern" style. The basement seemed to be the only exception and Matt wondered if that was simply because it was for meetings. Not that they held any often.

All high ranking members of the council would attend, as well as all local vampires. That was the only reason Matt was in attendance along with the likes of an elder such as Marcellus. There were a few other locals that Matt recognized, yet had not known were like him. They smiled as he passed by―Matt trailing behind the only vampire he knew personally―though he did not return the gesture. Marcellus seated himself three spots left of the head of the table, which was reserved for only the eldest. Matt took the position of standing behind him. He was neither old enough nor strong enough to be deserving of a seat.

The gentle noise level slowly trickled down to a complete and eerie silence as the eldest alive, only nine hundred and eighty years, descended the stairs with his guards and attendants. All bowed, including Matt himself, and did not raise their heads until he was seated. He was addressed simply as Elder, though his name was Alucard. It had always amused Matt as he had been, and still was, a fan of the series Hellsing.

"Clansmen and fellow council members-" Alucard spoke softly to those gathered around him, though the tone was deceiving of his true nature that shown coldly in his rot iron gaze. "This meeting was called to discuss a few key matters as well as to inform those who were not privy, that councilman Aiber will not be returning. In his place-"

"Is me." A new and chilling voice cut through the crowd as someone stepped from the shadows. There were more than a few fangs drawn and the room became instantly tense. Matt had an idea who the figure was, yet was uncertain as to why the name came to mind.

"Beyond Birthday will take the fifth seat now." Alucard finished as though he had never been interrupted and that was a warning bell to all there; for the Elder never allowed such disrespect to go unpunished. There was something behind the scenes they were not being made aware of.

Beyond Birthday was a strange vampire in both appearance and mannerisms. He sat hunched in his chair, clothing very plain―a simple set of blue jeans and a white long sleeved shirt―with hair darker, and wilder, than a ravens feathers. However his eyes were the most striking feature. They were red; a deep ruby, almost the color of blood. The only instance any of their kind should have red eyes was when in bloodlust, a condition that usually included a scenario such as the one that lead to Matt becoming a vampire. Meaning, it lead to something forbidden. Draining and killing.

It caused a fair bit of confusion for Matt. If red eyes were synonymous with bloodlust, why was Beyond so damn calm? He showed none of the tell-tail signs: twitching, exposed fangs, jittery junkie like shaking. And he was most certainly not attacking any of those in attendance. Matt crossed his arms and made a mental note to speak with Marcellus about it the next chance he had.

"Next on the agenda," Alucard raised his hand for silence and the room was quick to follow the direction, "is the recent tensions between the Great Northern and the newly settled Great Britain clans."

Matt listened to other council members interjecting their input as well as inquiring as to why again there was need of an international―and perceived intruding―clan. It was explained that in order to maintain their survival as a species there was need of allies in the other countries. If things went well there would be a grand council in the works where the leaders of all the great clans from all nations would meet to discuss in depth the hunter issue. As well as cement a singular set of laws that would govern them all. They had, apparently, sent a small clan of their own to the overseas isle. Five other large nations were on board with the formation of a new grand council so long as Great Britain was.

It was also formally confirmed that the hunters were closing in and great emphasis was placed on not being discovered. The last bit was of little importance to Matt. He never did anything, hardly ever going out if it was not for school, to be compromised. He understood why it was spoken however, as all eyes directed themselves over to Beyond Birthday as the fifth vampire sucked noisily on his fingers, a jar of jam in front of him.

After an uneasy moment of silence, the meeting was called to an end. The Elder stood from the table and as he passed by his eyes locked with Matt's. The look was brief yet the message was clear. He knew about his apparent transgression―though why Mello was off limits Matt still had no idea. Matt had to wonder if it was a trivial concern to the rest of that nights agenda, or if that look was the only warning he would receive before actions were taken.

He only allowed himself to frown after the Elder had completely taken leave. The situation was more than a little unfair, in Matt's opinion. To never be given any sort of reason _why_. He hated it.

Matt turned with a sudden shiver, and was met with a red eyed stare. A wide toothy smile was given to him as sticky red fingers wiggled a childish greeting. Matt dropped his gaze to the floor and stuck close to Marcellus after that. The feeling Matt got from Beyond was unsettling.

"Who exactly is Beyond Birthday?" Matt asked the second he and Marcellus were able to step free of the house. The elder vampire surveyed him for a silent moment, perhaps assessing his intentions.

"The first thing you should know as well as keep in mind is that Beyond Birthday is rightly deserving of the fifth and perhaps even fourth seat soon." Marcellus told him grimly as he began walking to his awaiting car.

"Then why was he not already in the seat?" Matt was honestly curious. There was a secret involved with Beyond, and though Matt had no intentions of ever dealing with the man personally, he wanted to know about him.

"You noticed his eyes, correct?" Marcellus continued at his nod, "Red eyes are and will always be a product of bloodlust in vampires. The effect is _always_ the same. Extreme violence and inability to control ones self. In essence, one looses all ability to process thoughts and emotions other than the primal urge to feed. In most cases once blood lust has struck there is no going back." Marcellus's gaze suddenly narrowed and for the first time since meeting him, appeared on edge as he stared back at the house. Beyond's eyes gazed out at them from inside.

"Beyond is the only exception. He has a measure, and I repeat, a small measure of control. This is after countless years of draining. He was not given a seat because of his psychotic tendencies and unstable nature. There is no telling what that long of an exposure to true blood lust has done to his mind. I advise you to put your curiosity to rest and stay as far from him as you can manage. He will drain you just as he will drain a human." The seriousness in Marcellus's tone sobered his mood.

One thing Matt had learned away from the white mansion was that although they were technically dead, their bodies did in fact have blood very slowly circulating in it. They could not produce blood, thus feeding, and their organs no longer beat, and if they did it was so minute no vampire in current existence had experienced the phenomenon.

"Matt, I have enjoyed your company. I now have business to attend to. Please remember to keep yourself in line." Marcellus gave him a rare smile and Matt returned it. The older vampire spoke so oddly sometimes.

"See you tomorrow," he waved and headed for his car. Matt glanced back to the window and the eyes were gone.

.

Matt returned home to his silent and empty apartment after a quick trip to a local supplier for 'dinner'. He flopped backwards onto the couch and let his eyes flicker across the cluttered room. His gaze stopped on the entertainment center where a picture frame lay face down. He know what the picture consisted of.

The one of him and Mello, taken by him, of them seated under a large oak last summer. They had been smiling. In fact, they had been close friends. Real close.

Matt sighed heavily and rolled over. He dragged the wool blanket from its draped position over the couch, to cover himself. The look the Elder had given him had a clear and unwavering message. Overstep your bounds and you will be transferred to another area and not one of your liking.

The ache returned; from the pit of his stomach to the very center of his chest. The burn would start soon, and would become unbearable for the rest of the night. Matt wished more than anything, that Mello was not such an amazing individual.

If he could forget, he could move on.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested listening: Born Bob Dylan – The Veronicas

Matt threw his legs over the couch and stumbled in the dark to the kitchen. He had woken well before the sun, which was a strange occurrence for him. He flicked the light on with tired eyes. Being a vampire kind of sucked. No real super powers so to speak; he still had to sleep, eat and other necessities. It was being human without the damn beating heart.

He opened the top cabinet and ducked back as an object flew out at him. Matt knew for certain the day was not going to be a good one as he stared at the shattered remains of his favorite coffee mug on the floor.

There may not have been any need to eat, drink or otherwise indulge in any sustenance other than blood―as there was no life value to them―yet he still enjoyed the taste of coffee. Matt picked up the scattered pieces of ceramic with a sigh.

Five minutes later, with a deep frown, Matt sat on his couch with the spare mug and sipped coffee. Mello had given him that mug. It had been nothing particularly special, only that it came from him. Funny how the small things bothered him so much now.

On his second cup of coffee―fourth cigarette―he watched the sun finally start to rise. School started early so the brightening sky meant he needed to leave soon. With a glance at the clock in the other room, Matt confirmed his suspicions. He quickly downed another cup off coffee in between stripping off yesterdays clothing. He sniffed himself and other than the faint aroma only the undead could produce―a sort of earthen, mossy smell―he was good to go. Mello always said the smell reminded him of the outdoors. Considering Mello was not really one for the outdoors, Matt had not known how to take the comment.

Memories such as that no longer mattered, did they?

With his mood already shot, Matt dragged himself to his car. He sincerely wished he would be allowed to do something other than play the High School student. Sure, he would not age and therefore could pass for one so long as he 'lived' but there had to be another job or cover he could use? There was only so many times he could get up early to read Macbeth before he wanted to off himself. That and the mundane lifestyle left him far too much time to think.

Matt pulled into the student parking lot just as the first bell rang. He had exactly five minutes to get to class before a referral had his name on it. Oh well. Would not be his first and would not be his last. He made it to History with a handful of seconds to spare. The teacher gave him a reproachful look that he ignored. He was on time, what more did she want?

He made it two more classes until lunch that he usually shared with Marcellus. The soft-spoken elder was not in his usual seat when Matt arrived and he gave it another seven minutes before deciding the other was not coming. Matt was not concerned about the missing vampire. Marcellus had mentioned business so Matt figured whatever that entailed may take a few days.

Matt scratched the back of his neck as he glanced around the room covertly; his eyes shadowed by the goggles. He had the odd feeling of being watched. In a large room of people it was hard to pinpoint the source. Whoever, or whatever, bothered him. It was like bugs crawling under his skin.

He finished the small pouch of blood―that appeared to be a simple juice drink―and quickly left the food court. One more class and he could leave; his lunch was late in the day, something he could never quite tell if was good or bad.

The remainder of lunch break was spent seated outside of his next classroom as he waited for the teacher to arrive. All through that time the strange sensation of being watched never left. It had all his senses on alert and Matt had to check himself more than once to make certain his fangs were not in view.

He reasoned, later as the teacher was droning on about some supposedly classic literary masterpiece that in reality sucked hard core, that more than likely not all of the other vampires who attended the meeting had left. That reason alone would probably trip his senses out. At least, if he ignored the fact that he had not been bothered the evening before when he was in a room surrounded by them.

Ok, Matt sighed, so maybe his reasoning was a little flawed. So what? It was the only thing he could think of other than he was getting paranoid in his old age. Matt snorted at the joke and was amused until the teacher cleared their throat at his interruption.

He reclined at his desk with arms crossed in defiance. It was not like anyone other than the geeks in drama club were actually paying attention. All the 'critical' thinking assignments handed in were filled with the students making up crazy sounding bull shit and pretending to dissect the passages of an ancient, and very boring play. It was great to have passion for what you loved, however forcing that passion on poor unwilling students was just plain mean.

His eyes wandered to the windows that littered the opposite side of the classroom and his attention wandered until his aimless thoughts had completely droned out the teachers voice. How long would Marcellus be away? And what kind of business was it. Did it have to do with the arrival of the Elder or the issues he proposed during the meeting? Matt was never one to really worry about the world that surrounded him, that he existed in. He had his own troubles. However there was a nagging in the back of his mind that prompted him to examine the last few days no matter how he tried to push them aside. It was the feeling of impending change.

Matt hated change. It made him antsy and unbalanced.

The bell startled him. He glanced up at the clock and the class had indeed ended, as well as the school day. With a shake of his head he cleared his thoughts. Matt took his things and flung himself into the fray. He let the crowd in the hallway take him where he needed to go. There was no need to go against the motion when they were all headed the same direction―out.

He broke free once out the main doors and headed for his car along with a handful of others. The parking lot was already missing a lot of vehicles. It was no real surprise as the weekend officially started the second the final bell had rung. Matt had no where to hurry to.

A blond blur rushed passed him and Matt let out a small smile as he watched Mello swing a leg over his motorcycle. He never did get that ride Mello promised. He watched as the blond tore out of the parking lot, his helmet once more absent. That had always caused a measure of worry to Matt. Unlike himself, if Mello crashed he could not go feed and be alright.

He watched until Mello was out of sight before he continued to his car.

Matt had just inserted the key to unlock his baby when he sensed something. He was thrown into his car, pressed bodily against the cool metal.

"Hello dearest," a breathy voice whispered in his ear. Matt did not recognize the voice but the sweet, cloying scent of jam gave away the identity. His struggles doubled despite the knowledge he would not be able to free himself.

"I just wanted to welcome you to the fold," A boney white finger trailed down his cheek and Matt shivered in disgust at the sticky trail left behind. "After all it is not every day a lowly bottom feeder gets to sit in with those in power, now is it?"

Matt said nothing in his attempt to crane his neck away from the touch.

"Is it?" Beyond grabbed a fistful of his hair with a growl and slammed Matt's face into the glass. It shattered on impact. Beyond gathered Matt's wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head. He was not going to ask again.

"Yes!" Matt yelled. A window was broken with just the small exerted force of his face pushed into it, imagine what else could be done if Beyond got rougher with him? The rational portion of his brain stared incredulously at him―he should be worried about himself not the car.

Beyond's sticky fingers ran gently through his hair, almost petting him. "Good boy," he cooed softly. He pressed himself closer, to where Matt could feel every part of him. "Just remember to play within your bounds."

The older vampire licked the shell of his ear... and then he was gone. As if he had never been there.

"What the _fuck_ was that about?" Matt breathed out shakily. He pushed carefully away from his car, almost afraid the other vampire had not actually left. Matt ran his hand over the edge of the damaged window. He had only a seconds warning when it came down to it. Had known he was being watched and it did nothing for him.

Without thought Matt was at the passenger side, scrambling with the lock and the lock on the glove compartment. "Where is it―come on!" he hissed desperately.

The package crinkled in his grasp as he frantically tore it open. The lighter was allowed to drop to the seat the second the flame had caught. With the cigarette at his lips, Matt felt as if he could breathe again.

He did not smoke any more, there was no need and no craving for them since he turned, and the only reason he even kept a pack was for memory. The nicotine did nothing for his body. The heady smell of smoke and the feel if it as it crawled across his senses however, did wonders. He smoked it down to the filter and lit another.

Alright, so perhaps there was a delayed reaction towards his own health, but it was there. He sucked in a mouthful of smoke and held it.

Had Beyond just threatened him to stay away from Mello? The whole "play within your bounds" spiel. "Holy crap," Matt whispered and watched lazily as the front seat filled with smoke.

The Elder had not appeared pleased to induct Beyond as a counsel member, and the other vampire did not seem the type to follow orders unless they suited him, so did that mean he had his own agenda? His words regardless, were eerie. And unstable.

"Fuck," Matt fell back into the seat with all the jittery adrenaline sensations leaving him. He had just stepped in some major shit, hadn't he? Dinosaur sized.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Matt groaned and leaned forward suddenly. He was no where close to being strong enough to fend off Beyond. Had not learned all the little tricks and perks immortality held. He was so _screwed_.

Matt kicked the dash and winced as the glove compartment creaked ominously. "I'm sorry baby!" He was quick to inspect the car. She already had a busted window and probably blood on her, no need to add to it. Something rattled within the compartment as he smacked it back into place, and a string of beads slid free.

Matt stared at the black beads and shiny silver cross that hung precariously from the corner. He and Mello had looked every where for those, _every where_. Matt reached out to touch them, then retracted his hand the last second.

"Mel..." He muttered softly. Regardless of what consequences lay before him, he had to find a way to give them back. The selfish part just wanted to see Mello. The rosary gave him the excuse.

Oh yes, he was so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own or make money from the anime/manga Death Note


End file.
